76859Thomas: Happy Prankster Fools Day (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDanethe5th in the funniest of April Fools Day
Happy Prankster Fools Day is a special of the funniest April Fools Day. Episode 1: Fowl Play * Zack puts on a magic show for the kids at the Juice Bar. He's more interested in impressing Angela, and seems to succeed. Rita sends down the Peckster monster, causing Zack to pull a disappearing act just when he's about to woo the girl of his dreams. Episode 2: No Clowning Around * The fair has come to Angel Grove, and the Ranger teens, along with Trini's little cousin Sylvia, spend a day enjoying it. The fair turns out to be a front for Rita, with numerous Putties as clowns! One such clown, named Pineapple, turns Sylvia into a cardboard cutout, and reveals himself to be a monster named Pineoctopus. Can Billy & Alpha solve Sylvia's 2-dimensional dilemma, and the Rangers shut down the evil carnival for good? Episode 3: Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun * Lord Zedd takes notice of Rocky's penchant for playing Ernie's new pachinko machine. He places a spell on the Red Ranger, causing him to shirk all responsibilities to his karate student and his teammates, seeking nothing but fun and games! Zedd soon turns the machine into the Pachinko Head monster, who proceeds to turn the Rangers into pachinko balls! It's up to Tommy to save the day, but will the return of Serpentera make it more difficult? Episode 4: The Whole Lie * Struck by a ray, Justin is put under a spell which forces him to always lie. And with each lie, another Pirahantron appears nearby! He must find a way to say the truth to break the spell, in time to aid his teammates against the Mouth Piece monster. If that wasn't bad enough, a detonator has been placed as the Youth Center's volunteer car wash. Meanwhile, the Bulk & Skull Chimps try to catch the Rangers' attention in an effort to get changed back to humans, and in doing so prove to be heroic. Episode 5: Scent of a Weasel * Famed French perfume master, Monsieur Stenchy, is holding a fashion show at the Youth Center. Skull is assigned to protect the top model, and accidentally makes things worse for her by dumping a bottle of the overwhelming fragrance on her. Inspired by this, the Louie Kaboom-controlled Machine Empire creates the Mr. Stenchy monster, a robotic skunk who aims to make the Zeo Rangers stink so bad that they won't be able to stand one another. Meanwhile, Billy tracks an unidentified object approaching Earth from outer space, accompanied by a distress signal from Trey warning them of their planet being in danger! Episode 6: Food Fight * Rita sends down Finster's latest creation, the endlessly hungry Pudgy Pig, to consume the Earth's food supply, starting with the Youth Center's International Food Festival! The Power Rangers attempt to stop him, but Pudgy Pig even eats their weapons. Can the team find the monster's spicy weakness in time? Episode 7: Last Laugh * It's no laughing matter when Gia and the other Rangers are captured by a monster who feeds on human laughter. It's up to straight-laced Noah and no-nonsense Robo Knight to figure out how to work together and save their friends. Last Episode: April Fools Rules * Every April Fool's Day, Luan pranks the entire household, but this year, Lincoln has a plan to not get pranked. Nojoke's Pranking Monsters MMPRS1 Classixx - Peckster.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Pineoctopus.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Pachinko Head.jpg PRT Classixx - Mouthpiece.jpg PRZ Classixx - Stenchy.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Pudgy Pig.jpg A Bad Prank Surprise - Nojoke Meet the Evil Prankster - Luan Loud Defeated Luan Loud * And so, Numbuh 4 and his Friends defeated Luan and Nojoke. And finally, Pinkie Pie defeats Prankster Monsters with Peckster, Pineoctopus, Pachinko Head, Mouth Piece, Stenchy and Pudgy Pig. Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:76859Thomas Productions Category:UK Category:The Loud House Category:Power Rangers Megaforce Category:My Little Pony Equestria Girls Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Crossovers Category:April Fools Day Category:Episodes